happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Options Menu
The options menu allows the player to change various visual, audio, and control options. The graphical options include the quality, maximum particles, blood settings, smoothing, and compressed textures. The audio options allow you to mute the sound (which can be done in-game from the pause menu and the title screen), and the keyboard options allow the controls to be customized. Quality There are 3 toggles for the quality (lower quality will show more aliasing). *Low. Very pixelated. *Medium. Less pixelated, but still noticable. *High. Best quality, shows no pixelation. Maximum Particles This controls the maximum amount of particles that will scatter (or spew) when a certain thing has been broken, particles come from things such as blood, broken glass, chipped wood, etc. By sliding this to 0, no particles will be visible in the game. There is a maximum of 2000 particles permitted in the game. You can also type in the specific amount of particles you want to see, which means that the maximum amount particles doesn't have to be a multiple of 200, it can be any number as long as the number is less than 2001, but can only be set to a whole number (no decimals). Blood Settings Main Article: Blood '' There are 4 types of blood: *1. The original type of blood which consists only of premade textures of blood particles. *2. Uses lines as blood. *3. Blood which is more liquid-looking. *4. The best quality and similar to type 3 but with extra blending and layering. Smoothing Smoothing is checked by default, it makes textures less pixelated, but will slow things down if overused. Compressed Textures Will only be relevant in the first level ever created, ''Happy Green Hills. Selecting this will make compressed pre-drawn textures and will speed up the loading of the level. Make sure to check this if your computer is old or slow. Customize Controls With this option, you can customize the controls in the game, allowing you to use whatever keys you want to control your character. Trivia *There can only be a maximum of 1000 particles in the v1.10 demo, but the full version and the v1.52 demo have a 2000 particle limit. *The blood settings and control customization did not exist until the release of v1.60. *The yellow boxes that describe the compressed textures and smoothing features do not have correct capitalization. Glitches *When the jet engine was first added, you could still hear it firing even after checking "mute sound" or clicking on the speaker on the top right of the screen in the title screen. *You can type in anything in the maximum particles, not just a number. If you press enter to set the maximum particles to that "number", the setting will automatically be set to 0. Options Menu In The App The mobile version also has an options menu, but it is more simplified and has less options than in the browser version. It is also just called "Options" rather than "Graphical Options", which is what the options in the browser version are called. Max Particles Just like in the browser version, this setting in the mobile version determines the amount of particles something will spew out when broken. By default, the maximum number of particles is 2000. Volume Unlike the browser version, the mobile version has a setting which determines the volume of the game. By default, the volume is 100. Send feedback Here, you can just check whether you would like to send feedback on the game or not. This is checked by default. Remove Ads If you do not want to have ads appearing in the game, you can press this button to remove them. However, you will have to pay €1.99 in order to remove them. Once you remove the ads, this button disappears. Restore Purchases If you wish to return to having the ads and not paying the amount of money required, you can press this button to do so. Advanced Options When you press this button, you are taken to two advanced options, the first of which is the "master reset" button. Pressing it will completely reset the game and all the progress that you have made, as well as the levels you have made, will be deleted. Fortunately, you are given a final warning of what it will do and you can choose whether to verify that you want all of your progress to be deleted or to cancel the verification. The second option is a box option which allows you to choose between keeping the blood so that it spews out when a character is injured or removing the blood completely. By default, this option is checked, but un-checking it will also remove the screams that characters make when injured. If you decide to not have the blood, you are given a notification of what it does before verifying your decision. In addition to this, any completion times will not be submitted to Game Center. Gallery IMG 8106.PNG|The advanced options. IMG 7749.PNG|The warning when you press the "Master Reset" button. IMG 8141.PNG|What happens when you un-check the second setting. IMG 8204.PNG|The advanced options with the "show blood/gore" option un-checked. 2015-08-21 23.01.55.png|How the advanced options looked previously. IMG 8609.PNG|The notification you get if you decide to not send feedback. Category:Total Jerkface Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Demo Version